


Milk and Cookies

by Lilzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anyways, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, halloween fic, its really just the usual antics, just a little thing, mainly kagehina feat small amounts of daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilzy/pseuds/Lilzy
Summary: Costume shenanigans at the Karasuno Volleyball ClubORKageyama is the oblivious (and secretly thoughtful) bean we all know and love





	Milk and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a day early because why not? 
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Chloe for getting me to finish this.
> 
> And thank YOU for reading.

Daichi clapped his hands together.

"Hey, guys. Tomorrow us third years agreed to wear our Halloween costumes the whole day, so if you guys wanna join us, feel free."

The first years looked at each other, confused. It took a few seconds, but Hinata reacted first, face lit up, excited. He beamed at his teammates. Yachi smiled, Yamaguchi blushed at her with a lopsided grin. Tsukishima appeared amused too. All were visibly excited about the idea… except Kageyama. The setter was too busy stretching out his arms (and thinking about milk) to hear the chatter surrounding him about tomorrow.

–––––––––––––

Halloween morning, 11 out of 12 Karasuno boys adorned a costume matching their different tastes.

Sugawara was completely wrapped with cloth, a Suga-mummy. Daichi was a classic zombie to match his vice captain in a theme of undead. Asahi and Noya were pumpkins (Asahi was too scared for anything else and Noya wanted to match him). Narita and Kinoshita were also pumpkins. Tanaka had on a fuzzy werewolf mask with hairy ears and tail, a hilarious contrast to his shaved head. Ennoshita was a video camera made out of cardboard with a removable lens cap (proudly made it himself).

Tsukishima was a dinosaur ("I'll have you know it is a deluxe handmade costume of a Triceratops, or Triceratops prorsus. The name derives from the Greek language, all four syllables together mean 'three-horned face...'") Yamaguchi giggled, the stars on his hat reflecting with the movement. He and Yachi decided to be a wizard and witch (Yachi had a broom stick and a very robotic, practiced cackle). And finally, Hinata's costume was… cute. That’s the only way he could describe it.

Kageyama was very confused when he walked into the gym. At the scuffle of shoes on the gym floor, the Karasuno boys turned towards their teammate. Silence. And then...  
"Hey Bakageyama! What're you supposed to be?! Where's your costume?" Hinata blabbered before anyone else could react.

"I-I'm..." Kageyama glanced down at himself. He was dressed in proper volleyball gear like normal. What the hell was up with everyone else? He scratched his head and observed his peers. And then he got it.

It’s Halloween.

Oh.

Kageyama fumbled for a good excuse. "Ah. U-um..." He eyed the kneepad on his left leg, searching for something... anything. Ah ha!

The setter straightened his posture to speak. "I'm an athlete. Specifically, I play volleyball," Kageyama said plainly.

"Kageyama you're an athlete every day! Halloween is about being something else for once, you volleyball freak!"

"Shut up, dumbass, you're one too!"

"Am not!" Hinata stomped his foot and stalked off. Kageyama marked a tally for himself mentally and counted off of his fingers for a few seconds animatedly. Hinata puffed his cheeks and stuck out a tongue, stuck on determining a good comeback.

The first and second years chuckled while the two troublemakers grumbled at each other. Tsuki just smirked, but they all heard him laughing on the inside. Meanwhile, Sugawara and Sawamura thought it was odd (even for Kageyama) to miss a chance to dress up for volleyball practice.

"Daichi, I'm a little curious about our small setter, should we watch over him?" Suga muttered.

The captain smirked softly, "Indeed we should."

Suga could hardly contain himself. He let out an inaudible hum and nudged Daichi softly. "Soon," he whispered, teeth grit, lips in a smiling curve. The captain nodded.

–––––––––––––

They met after school before practice.

Hinata had turned around near the gym and found Kageyama leaning against the gym waiting. Kageyama failed to notice him, too busy staring off into space with a red face. Hinata giggled, ready to greet the other. Kageyama twisted his head so fast, sputtering when he heard the gentle laugh that it cut off Hinata’s train of thought.

Kageyama then started to stutter violently. “H–Hi–Hina,” he choked.

The setter pointedly glanced at the ground, breathing hard, and ran off to the gym suddenly. Concerned, Hinata hurried to follow his teammate.

Throughout practice, the setter outright avoided him. Kageyama refused to make eye contact when Hinata stared hard at him on purpose. The red head knew there was only one option left and he'd better use it. He inhaled, chest raised and taut. With his arms out, sauntering towards Kageyama and leaning over him while he rest, Hinata flashed his eyes. The taller boy clenched his teeth, a sure sign he would bite at the other’s advances.

But he blushed and groaned. “After practice, dumbass!”

So the spiker waited. Now that Kageyama had given in, the setter spent the rest of practice tossing to Hinata. He was relentless in his insults, louder and more vulgar than normal. Hinata felt the urge to spit back, but held off. Sure Kageyama was rude when he wanted to be, but there was definitely something going on. The curiosity over his partner chewed at his insides.

When practice ended, Kageyama took his time putting some equipment away while everyone else was in a hurry to get home. Hinata took the hint and begged Sawamura for the key to lock up. Daichi eyed the two freshmen, who both looked constipated.

“Go home soon, you guys need some rest. We all do. Have some fun tonight.” He reluctantly handed the key over and left to catch up with Sugawara.

Hinata turned to Kageyama, who was gathering up stray volleyballs. The red head joins him, but he’s too distracted watching the setter fumble with his armful to really help. What was bothering Kageyama so much? The jerk was always so cocky and aloof. Too much to be nervous like he obviously was currently? Red ears and stuttering lips were not a Kageyama thing at all. Hinata needed it to end.

Hinata ran around, collected balls into the cart and pushed it violently into the gym equipment closet. Kageyama barely shot the last few into the cart before Hinata slammed the door shut. He sighed, grin wide, leaning against the door. Kageyama glared down at the spiker, frown set, eyebrows matching. Better.

"Okay Worryama, what’s bothering you?"

"Nothing, dumbass– " he sucked in a quick breath, jaw clenched.

Hinata definitely saw through that and declined to comment. He waited, eyes squinty.

“J-just meet me at our usual spot tonight and wear that," Kageyama muttered, pointing to what the spiker had on.

With one last nervous glower, Kageyama sped off. Hinata’s immediate reaction was to follow and in the process he almost forgot to lock up. By the time he got to the club room, Kageyama was gone.

Daichi and Sugawara observed the awkwardness from the window. It was quite painful to watch. When Kageyama walked out, they followed amongst the shadows. The third years pursued the boy out of the school yard and onto the sidewalk. His gait suggested he was worried; his bounding steps were heavy with tense shoulders. Suga wanted to hug the snot out his fellow setter, but held back. He wanted to know what was going on first…

He lead them what they assumed was the direction of home, but they soon entered a strip of shops. Kageyama turned towards a window and leaned close to the glass.

Suga knelt to watch his kouhai breathe nervously against the window, glass fogging. The signature frown scrunched as he peered behind himself. Kageyama then rotated his head in the third years direction; Sugawara pulled Daichi down with him behind a shopfront chalkboard sign.

Daichi stumbled but made it just in time because Kageyama entered the shop. Suga yanked Daichi’s arm, “That was close. He’s onto us.”

Daichi sighed. “Suga that is ridic–”

“Shhhh, captain, we’re missing it!” Suga hissed, sidling along the wall of the adjacent shop quickly. “Oh my god, you are way too into this,” Daichi facepalmed, but mimicked Suga anyway. They snuck into the store and spotted Kageyama heading to the back corner. Suspicious.

From an aisle down and over, they saw Kageyama eyeing all his options of what was in stock. The third years smiled as the first year held up items to compare them.

“Let’s leave, Daichi.”

Daichi grinned as Sugawara grabbed his captain’s arm so they could hurry home and change for tonight.

–––––––––––––

He couldn’t stop thinking about the smirk Natsu gave when he left the house that morning. It. Was. Not. His. Fault. If anything, blame Kageyama (although it was not his either). Hinata huffed and pulled at the sweaty fabric of his shirt in an effort to stop it from soaking the rest of his... outfit. Yet, the weather was cool, a reminder of a winter season on the way.

Tonight, as more kids bustle outside, Hinata will wish he had brought a jacket, but the nervous tingling in his gut had been an overwhelming distraction. Earlier at school, Kageyama had acted weird, that was normal, but what wasn't normal was the deepest red dusting the tips of his big goofy ears.

Hours later and now here was Hinata. At their meeting spot. Why? The red head wasn't sure. This could be some elaborate prank (even if Kageyama is too dumb to plan one). Yet here he is. But Kageyama’s weirdness had him interested. He braced himself, awaiting the setter’s arrival.

A moment later, a hand rested on his head and tugged tufts of hair softly. Hinata smiled and circled around to beam at his best friend. “Hey Kage– woah.”

The setter frowned and looked away. He wore a costume but not just any costume. The fabric was boxy, blue and white and hung off his shoulders, barely reaching down to his hips. An image of a cow adorned the front of the outfit. Stripes surrounded it, along with buzzwords such as fresh, grade A, and 100% daily! Hinata snickered.

Kageyama was a... [milk box](https://www.target.com/p/milk-carton-costume-one-size-fits-most-hyde-and-eek-boutique-153/-/A-52216593#lnk=newtab)?

The whole look was way too small on his frame, which amused Hinata greatly. But not as much as the costume itself. It. Was. Spectacular. And paired with red cheeks and trembling lips, it all came together nicely. A milk box suited (haha) Kageyama perfectly.

Especially since Hinata currently sported a [chocolate chip cookie](https://www.target.com/p/toddler-chocolate-chip-cookie-costume-hyde-and-eek-boutique-153/-/A-52216714#lnk=newtab) costume. Kageyama had thought to get a matching costume! The boy felt wetness on his face and pressed a thumb to cheek, finding tears. Kageyama suddenly wrapped arms around his partner.

Hinata opened his mouth to comment, but was silenced abruptly with a calloused hand brushing against his face.

"I'm never doing anything nice for you ever again. Now shut up, dumbass. Let’s go get some stupid candy."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts:
> 
> 1) Hinata actually couldn’t find a teen costume that fit him, so he had to quickly search the kids aisle (poor guy)
> 
> 2) I didn’t think it fit well in the fic but Hinata’s other reaction to Kageyama would have been “HEY WHY IS YOUR COSTUME SO SMALL?! WHERE DID YOU GET IT?” and Kags would’ve replied “IT WAS THE LAST ONE THEY HAD OKAY SHUT UP, I DID THIS FOR YOU!” 
> 
> 3) This was all inspired by REAL costumes at Target that my friends and I found (follow the links in the story to see ‘em)
> 
> EDIT: My wonderful best friend Chloe gifted me the best altered Valentine's Day card ever! She found the card and added to make the milk and cookie Kagehina. It's the best fanart I've ever received and I freaking love it so much! Thank you Chloe :)


End file.
